Just Like Serendipity
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Jimin tan solo deseaba ser más que uno más en la población. Así fuese para una persona... y encontró a esa persona sin siquiera proponerselo. Pairing: KookMin [Jeon Jungkook x Park Jimin] Advertencias: Fluff, Angst, Sad, Daddy Kink (leve)
1. Me, like Serendipity

**Me, like** **S** **e** **rendipity**

De joven no tenía mucha expectativa en cuanto a qué hacer. Aprendió danza contemporánea, danza pop; tenía algunos amigos que le dieron una puñalada por la espalda, mandaron su vida al garete y no tuvo más que mudarse de ciudad. Eso pasó cuando tenía dieciséis; empezó a trabajar a los dieciocho habiéndose matado a estudiar únicamente.

Si tuvo algo, fue el sueño típico de muchos en corea: Ser un Idol, ser reconocido y blablablá. sabe cantar, sabe bailar, sabe de música y... No, sencillamente no. quizá a día de hoy sigue siendo su sueño, pero nada que ver.

Desde los adorables dieciocho años de edad Park Jimin ha estado metido en una oficina. Generalmente de recursos humanos, en otras como contador y así por lo regular. Tenía la única suerte de que su papá lo ayudaba con el asunto.

Estaba "orgulloso" del "futuro serio" que escogió su hijo. Al tiempo que terminaba su carrera en la universidad trabajó... y trabajó... Siente que no ha dejado de trabajar jamás. Incluso a los veinte ya ni recordaba cuántas oficinas ha tenido.

Van alrededor de... Dieciséis -ironía-, empresas en las que ha estado. Recortes de personal, quiebra, pleito con algún gerente por ser un hijo de puta... Lo normal. Es un simple y casi vulgar asalariado de tantos en el país ¿Que se puede decir? Incluso él admite lo aburrido que es.

Podría decir que ahora es peor. En una empresa internacional, reconocida y el cómo otro pequeñín -literalmente-, y reemplazable empleado en una de las tantas oficinas de contaduría. Ha sentido miradas en la nuca desde la segunda semana, pero nada muy importante. Lo cierto es que en su cubículo se está muriendo.

Sin drama, realmente siente que se está muriendo. Se siente que ha vivido el mismo desgraciado día desde la adolescencia y está harto de esa rutina. Levantarse, ir a la oficina, almorzar, volver a la oficina; ir a casa, dormir. Los domingos apenas practica baile, no obstante, es como traer algo del pasado que no sirve.

En un acto infantil se pintó el cabello de rojo. Una brillante melena roja totalmente opuesta a la de todos los demás en su piso. No es la gran cosa, solo que ¡Hey! ¡Al menos ahora es un asalariado pelirrojo! ¿Puede caer un rayo y matarlo de una vez?

Fue bueno que no pasara. En la tarde de ese día y volviendo del baño se topó un bonito ramo de flores. Flores carísimas cabe acotar. No tenían un remitente, sólo una pequeña nota escrita con pluma fuente tinta negra:

 _Te queda bien el rojo_

Estuvo tentadísimo a pensar que se trataba de una broma mala. Aun así se llevó el ramo a casa y tuvo un lindo cambio a su aburrido departamento. Las flores entre rojas y amarillas dan un poco de brillo que lo tuvo sonriendo hasta que se marchitaron.

A medida que el tinte se caía decidió usar un color más o menos parecido. Amenazaba con quedar solo rubio, pero tardaba mucho y el tono en que iba es muy extraño. Decidió usar naranja; no le queda mal, al menos eso piensa al hacer muecas frente al espejo. Ojalá tuviera celular decente con cámara frontal. Sería un buen toque de narcisismo.

Lo cierto es que pasó exactamente lo mismo que el color rojo: Un ramo enorme, esta vez con aves del paraíso y tulipanes -lo buscó en Google, no es bueno con el tema flores-, apareció en su oficina con una nota del mismo estilo.

 ** _¿Ahora eres un mochi de naranja?_**

Le hizo un poco de gracia el comentario. Se rió quizá demasiado, lo regañaron. La mirada en la nuca se hizo más fuerte y aunque buscó al causante de la sensación no lo encontraba jamás. Sea como sea, creaba cierta ilusión pensar que alguien se tomaba la molestia de hacer esto.

Aun si era un chiste para burlarse en algún momento.

Un año pasó en esta tontería de ir cambiando el color de cabello. Rubio cenizo, rubio castaño, rojo de nuevo, naranja, borgoña... En cada ocasión recibía un ramo con una nota pequeña con algún comentario al respecto.

Era feliz con ello y fue sorpresivo cuando al momento de tintarlo de nuevo para no gastar su salario en tinte... Llegó un ramo de orquídeas con lo siguiente:

 ** _¿Pasa algo malo? Creí que estabas mejor... ¿Por qué volviste al negro?_**

Una punta de temor lo invadió ¿Que tanto lo espía esta persona? Sea como fuese... al día siguiente tuvo un ascenso y aumento de salario. Fue extraño, también obtuvo una caja de bombones en su nuevo lugar:

 ** _Empiezas a verte más Delgado. Come más. Por favor, Jimin-ssi._**

Tras comprar una tienda de convivencia entera se decantó por pintarse el pelo de rosa pasado un tiempo. Dejar que su cabello creciera y poder cortarlo sin tanto remordimiento. Algunos dulces aparecen en su oficina y... ha pillado a alguien con una ruta repetida justo frente a su cubículo.

No lo conoce para nada. Sabe que es importante, es decir, debe estar muy imbécil para no saber qué se trata del jefazo y mandamás de todo el laburo. Creía que quizá se está confundiendo enormemente porque... no tiene razón de ser su presencia.

Tras unos cuatro meses se pintó el cabello de rosa. No sabe qué decir con respecto a las impresiones que causó en el resto del personal. Lo cierto es que fue emocionado a su oficina y como es costumbre encontró un ramo. Cayenas rojas y rosas. Muy grande, quizá demasiado.

 ** _Ahora eres como un chicle! Me gusta como se ve Jimin-ssi, estás más lindo que antes. Espero que sigas bien_**

— ¿Vieron a quien dejó esto?

— ¿A quién te dejaría algo así? No creo que sea muy listo o interesante si lo hizo. —hizo un ligero mohín molesto. Qué lindo tacto, luego se pregunta porque no habla con los demás.

Señora paranoia lo invita a creer que es la misma razón de sus dieciséis, pero es imposible. Descartado.

De ahí en más cada dos días recibe una caja con cuatro mochis rosa. Se los devora sin pensarlo mucho. Algunas veces hay notas, en otras no... Sigue viendo al señor de todos ahí pasar de vez en cuando... Esta rutina si me gusta. Es amena, menos suicida para él. Además Jimin es un Jimin feliz comiendo dulces.

Cuando llegó su cumpleaños encontró un ramo, un peluche en forma de conejo rosa y de gesto picaresco. Venía con una caja de regalo en la cual hay un par de anillos. Se los puso en donde no se cayeran y se vio las manos por un momento. Debería escribir con más cuidado, tiene muchas marcas de tinta. Leyó la nota que venía:

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños Jimin-ssi! Ya tienes veintiún años ¡Es genial! Te ves muy lindo a pesar de todo. Espero que te queden los anillos. no tengo idea de tus dedos, pero tus manos son tan pequeñas. Se ve peor cuando escribes, hay tanto lápiz sobrante. Disfruta tu día, no te cortes en cantar ¿Tú la escribiste? Es una melodía muy bella._**

Hizo memoria. Estuvo cantando porque no había nadie en la oficina, por ende y como es elemental mi querido Watson: Nadie pudo haberlo escuchado. Muy apenas recuerda haber visto un par de personas en el pasillo. Una de ellas era una chica y la otra... Pues el mismo personaje que lleva viendo constantemente: El dueño y señor.

Está a nada de sufrir un ataque de histeria emocionada. Que sea una especie de misterio porque esa persona no se deja ver lo emociona al mismo tiempo que lo hace darse bofetones. Es un poco ridículo y quizá malinterpreta la situación; puede ser otra persona y debe ser otra persona. Es un... "Mochi" ¿Qué atención va a llamar de quien dirige soberana empresa? Por otro lado ¿Siquiera le ha visto bien la cara? Apenas de refilón y de espalda. Nada concreto.

Alguien quítele el despiste, muy amable.

Recibió otro ascenso; hay una especie de progreso en su vida. Admirador secreto, mejor cargo, no sentir que es un pequeño y miserable trocito de existencia en el mundo. No evitó que sus compañeros lo vieran mal, pero Hey... ¡Él no hace nada en pro de esto! Solo hace lo que el piden.

Hasta que un día por chocar con alguien acabó percatándose de que lo están viendo. De hecho, hizo contacto visual con esa persona y al cara de tonto se le quedó al pobre hombre. incluso tiene la boca entreabierta. Abrazó un poco los papeles entre sus brazos.

—Se le... ¿Ofrece algo? —pregunta sin verlo del todo bien. Hay un pilar que impide verle el cuerpo completo. Ahora que se fija ¿Que mira? Es como si estuviera escondido e inclinado precisamente para ver algo.

—Umm...

Espero algo que jamás llegó el hombre casi que se volvió a esconder y lo vio irse. Hizo una línea mental y si no calcula mal. veía en dirección a su oficina... _ay mierda_. Debió detallarlo más. Puede ser casualidades, nunca faltan en la vida, pero lo ha descubierto en las mismas varias veces.

Unas treinta y cinco. sí, las contó, le encanta verlo, es muy tierno como se retira atacado por el nerviosismo.

En una ocasión fue al revés, lo vio y se lo quedó mirando hasta percatarse de lo más imbécil y que todos a su alrededor menos él en su diversión tienen sabido: Es el jefe... es el dueño de todo... El jefe de todos lo está mirando, hay que caminar muy rápido y huirle.

No supo dónde meter la cabeza después de eso ¡AHORA LO VE EN TODOS LADOS! Sin mencionar que le da mucha vergüenza hacer nada ¿Que si lo bota? ¡ya tiene suficiente de buscar otro empleo y en este lleva ya un año y medio! Devora mochis sin parar por el estrés de meter la pata ¿será una prueba?

¡NO! ¡ESO TAMPOCO TIENE SENTIDO!

Su ojeras evidenciaron su estrés creciente hasta que un día simplemente quedó con esa cara de bebé viendo a quien está dentro de su pequeña oficina. No basta con que tenga ahí a ese hombre, sino que también lleva un ramo en las manos y se ve tan nervioso que-

—No se supone que llegarías ahora...—lo escucha murmurar, su voz es ligeramente profunda. Jimin miró a todos lados y luego se hizo el cabello atrás, nervioso.

—Termine antes de comer... Señor-

—Jungkook me va bien—interrumpe de inmediato. Jimin seguía sin poder verlo a al cara. Sabe que tiene treinta y cuatro años y hasta ahí. Heredero de todo lo que toca la luz de sus padres. Nada muy particular aparte del rumorcito que apenas llegó a oír.

 **«Es un hombre muy, muy tímido.»**

—No podría llamarlo por su-

—Si puedes, digo... Al menos a mí me va a bien—ríe aun viendo el ramo, su sonrisa era muy tierna, el labio superior se le desaparece y Jimin acabó ligeramente contagiado por el gesto—. Y-yo solo iba a... dejar esto... aquí.

—¿Gracias?

Jungkook colocó el ramo con al visible nota. Jimin observó atentamente como el mayor ordenaba lo poco que hay fuera de lugar. otro detalle que notó mucho tiempo después y no se molesto en resaltar ¿para qué? le evita la necesidad de hacerlo. Una vez finalizado eso Jungkook caminó a la salida y Jimin pensó en leer la nota en el ramo.

—¡Esto...! —respingó—. ¿Te gustan los regalos?

—Si... digo... Es lo único que me motiva de trabajar—sonríe y luego hace una mueca—. Au-aunque lo haría de todos modos, no es que.. usted entiende ¿no?

—No estás usando los anillos.

—Temía que me los robaran y también es-

—¿Quieres unos que puedas traer? Te gustan los anillos y los pendientes.

—El reglamento no me deja traer are- ¿Como sabe que me gustan? —interroga un tanto confuso. Eso no es algo que sepa... Básicamente nadie en su trabajo, nunca habla con nadie, así que nadie pudo llegar con esa información.

—No importa. Puedes traerlos si quieres. Traer todo lo que quieras. No se puede tener el cabello rosa... o rojo, para empezar.

A partir de ahí se dio cuenta de que tenía una especie de preferencia y ni atención había prestado. no solo ignorar el tema de pintarse el cabello, llevar pendientes, collares, anillos; tener la mejor oficina del piso por al vista que tiene... ¡¿cómo no se dio cuenta?!

Jungkook sigue siendo un satélite, orbitando sin llegar a acercarse realmente y a eso a Jimin le produce curiosidad. Sea confianza o resignación a que ya se sabe, Jungkook entra a la oficina; deja un ramo o peluche; una caja con algún dulce y se va. Jimin acaba riendo enternecido por el gesto.

—¿Quieres algo? Puedes pedirlo—ofrece de repente tras dejar la caja con bombones. Jimin le miró por encima de las gafas—. Algún dulce, un aumento, otro puesto... Lo que pidas.

—Eh... no, gracias. Estoy bien aquí—aquello fue raro, tirando a incómodo—. Tam...poco hace falta que me traigas tantos regalos. ya me los dará mi novia. —lo último fue totalmente jocoso y fuera de realidad. Quizá para darle una razón de dejar aquellas atenciones tan poco comunes.

Abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido. la mueca de Jungkook es enojada, golpeó la lengua con el interior de su mejilla y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. El mayor se acercó, quizá demasiado, invade su espacio personal a final de cuentas.

—Lo que pasa en la empresa, se queda en la empresa ¿cierto? Puedes pedirme lo que quieres estando aquí. No debería preocuparte tu... novia. —mantuvo el contacto visual más d lo que suele poder. Jimin acabó enrojeciendo.

Es ridículo, pero le gustó.

Aun así no pidió nada. no necesitaba nada y lo sentía un abuso tremendo. sin embargo, Jungkook insistió al tiempo que el daba regalos cada uno más pomposo que el anterior. Ya no se limitaba a dulces, flores y peluches. Ya tiene una colección de anillos y pendientes; algunos chokers que se pone y parecen gustarle...

Incluso ha llegado con ropa. es bueno, malo, lo avergüenza. Es una cuestión confusa que se volvió aun peor cuando Jungkook lo cachó en pleno momento de ponerse labial. Es una mala maña que tiene cuando se ve muy pálido y debe disimular que no ha cenado, desayunado o lo que sea -en esta ocasión es desayuno-.

— Estás pálido.

—N-no es muy importante. Solo olvide desayunar. —guardó el cosmético y volvió a encender el monitor Jungkook lo apagó.

—Vamos a desayunar. Yo invito.

—No creo que-

—Desayunar Jimin-ssi, andando.

Jimin acabó rígido. No solo lo llamó así, cosa que solo hace por escrito hasta ahora, sino que también se acercó y le dio un pico en los labios. Boqueó y un poco llevado por la corriente lo siguió. Fue rarísimo, todos vieron como acompaña al jefe.

Esto se ve muy mal...

A diferencia del desayuno que está devorando con tanto gusto que Jungkook se lo queda mirando. Es una especie de mala costumbre en el tímido hombre. con su tamaño y atractivo es un rasgo muy curioso y hasta gracioso.

—¿No te gustaría salir conmigo...?

Jimin tragó y se lo quedó mirando, los lentes a un lado y el par de aretes quietos por su falta de movimiento. Parpadeó repetidamente, infló un poco los mofletes y soltó el aire de golpe. Ah... Esto... esto es rarísimo.

—Creo que eso se vería un poco mal.

—No me importa—declara en tono obstinado—. Puedo... Darte lo que quieras. Absolutamente todo—asegura confiado—. Y-yo... quiero estar contigo ¿podemos?

—No necesito nada así. Es tierno, creo, pero-

—Necesitas alguien que te quiera. También puedo date eso. Puedo hacerte feliz, nadie parece querer hacerlo y yo no quiero perder la oportunidad de hacerlo. —dice muy bajo ya penas audible, como si tuviera un ataque de cobardía.

—Somos... hombres ¿Estás consiente de eso?

—Sí. Por eso es que estás mal ¿cierto? Te gustan y te asusta la reacción... No importa. te puedo sacar de aquí, iremos a estados Unidos... Puedo hacerte feliz, quiero hacerte feliz—sonríe con aire infantil. —Como cuando llegaste con el pelo rojo... Que esa felicidad extravagante sea mía.

Extrañamente, le sonó muy bien. Apenado hasta la médula se limitó a beber su bebida y encogerse con las mejillas infladas. El lugar ligeramente privado ayudo a que Jungkook se levantara, quedara frente a él y lo tomara de la cara para iniciar un beso.

Bueno... _nada pierde con intentarlo_ ¿O sí?

Al día siguiente le llegó un aviso con todo y vitoreo que ahora es el secretario del jefe de toda la empresa. Jimin se ahogó con su propia saliva y se cayó ¿Secretario? ¿Por qué? Nunca a sido secretario y duda que sea un buen momento para ser uno considerando que no sabe ni como ordenarse la mente; con eso se dice mucho al respecto.

Ni siquiera tenía planeado tomar el cargo. Iba a quedarse en su linda oficinita en el piso doce -de treinta y cinco-, y dejaría esto ir. Si bien parecería cuestión de estúpido por rechazar algo así... En el fondo tiene la impresión de que es una jugada de Jungkook para acercarlo. Es problemático por ser tan jodidamente obvio. Tímido, pero ¿No le importa ser tan explícito? Si subía lo más seguro es que la gente se diera cuenta.

Su plan de rechazo a una paga de ensueño; vértigo por tener que ir hasta el último piso; callarle la boca a todos los que están en el edificio y que lo consideran un niñito tonto -todo por ser el más joven... Aparentemente es sinónimo de estupidez-, y dormir más tranquilo sin pensar en al montaña de trabajo que tiene... Se fue totalmente a la mierda en un miserable segundo.

Lo titula: Jefe Vikingo.

Encogido en su lugar de repente todos murmuran que el jefe está ahí. Se paró a mitad del lugar y con las manos en la cintura tomó aire, su cara en una expresión de impaciencia y hasta cierto punto de burla. Posiblemente por lo que iba a hacer.

— ¡JIMIN-SSI!

Su golpeó la cabeza con el escritorio ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

— ¡JIMIN-SSI! ¡A SU NUEVA OFICINA, AHORA!

—Ay no puede ser...—balbuceó queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara. Literalmente tiene a todos viéndolo. No cuenta con la suerte de que alguien en ese lugar se llame igual que él, ni siquiera en apellido ¿Por qué su padre no pudo ser de apellido _Kim_? Hay de esos en todos lados y aquí hay treinta y cuatro.

— ¡JIMINIE-SSI! —es como si hiciera eco. Eso no es posible.

— ¡YA VOY! ¡YA VOY, YA VOY! —responde de la misma manera. Tiene ganas de llorar de pura vergüenza.

Jungkook se mostró más bien complacido por su posible llanto desesperado. No tuvo más que enserio mudarse hasta allá arriba donde apenas una que otra persona, él y Jungkook pueden pasar. Su oficina ahora es... Grande, con una vista fabulosa, decoración preciosa como manda la leí en una sucursal de una empresa de Diseño como esta.

Es una rama de tantas en realidad. Por la cual según escuchó, Jungkook se la ha pasado metido desde hace casi dos años para acá. Jimin no quiso saber más al respecto, buscó y rezó por no arruinarlo. Una cosa es equivocarse en un número -que ya es malo-, y otra arruinar la imagen o empresa de alguien.

Esto es mucho para él y Jungkook lo trata con una ligereza tan brutal que lo sorprende. Está más tiempo en su oficina viéndolo que en la suya propia; dejó de resultarle incómodo ser observado por él. Puede ser un gesto adorable de su parte, pes a descubierto que se trata de una sola cosa: Le da mucha vergüenza iniciar conversación. Jeon Jungkook es tímido, es como ver a un conejo gigante.

Esto último es muy curioso porque Jungkook le ha dado más cosas con ese conejo rosa de aspecto pícaro. Le ha contado que lo diseñó a los dieciocho y sencillamente le encanta. Lo llamó Cooky y admite no decir eso a mucha gente porque suena muy infantil.

Jimin se limitó a reír y seguir aceptando al pequeño conejo rosa. Ne momento de aburrimiento el simplemente dibujaba a un perro de capucha amarilla y orejas negras. Jungkook un día llegó dándole un peluche con forma de ese perro, lo había bautizado Chimmy y Jimin no supo cómo no se murió de risa por lo ilusionado que estaba el mayor.

Sus gestos son muy tiernos, buscaba el modo de tenerlo al lado aun si no hace falta. También le da regalos innecesarios y excesivos como un departamento justo debajo del suyo y que no podría costear ni vendiendo sus dos riñones. Un guardarropa nuevo, una estilista para que le pintara el cabello las veces que quisiera y... ah, como olvidar el auto...

 _Un maldito auto y ni conducir sabe._

En un momento de flaqueza quería volver a su rutina de patética existencia solo para que Jungkook parara. Es tierno, es dulce; le encanta, se ríe como no lo ha hecho nunca; comparte con alguien realmente, pero... ¿No se está aprovechando de él? Siente que lo hace aun cuando no pidió en ningún momento que Jungkook se... ¿Empeñara? ¿Ilusionara? Aun con el pedido de ser pareja le cuesta muchísimo trabajo creérselo. Es ridículo e inverosímil.

Al menos eso creyó hasta que tuvo que acompañarlo a Estados Unidos por un tiempo indefinido. El asunto comenzó a tomar una forma peculiar cuando iban al aeropuerto. Apenas bajaron del auto en el estacionamiento y bajaron las maletas -o él bajó las maletas, quiere sentir que le pagan por hacer algo al menos-, empezó a nevar.

—Eh~ la primera nevada. —abrió la mano y un pequeño copo de nieve cayó en su mano. Jungkook se rió viendo arriba.

—Me alegra que sea justo antes de irnos —admite, Jimin está riendo y miró a otro lado, avergonzado. Jungkook sacó su celular y se lo dio a Jimin—. ¿Quieres tomar una foto?

—si... bueno...—ya lleva más de cuatro celular que devuelve, quiere comprarlo él, no que Jungkook se lo regale. Que maldita pena. Tomó el aparato y se acomodó un poco el pelo en el trayecto. Lo rosa había caído hace algún tiempo por lo que simplemente aplicó un poco de tinte para que quedase rubio platinado.

Con un gesto hizo a Jungkook acercarse. Esté sonrió ampliamente por esto, contento de que Jimin si quisiera la foto con él -pensó que sería únicamente a sí mismo-. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de sentir su cara enrojecer. Jimin le dio un golpecito en el hombro nada más, con los ojos desaparecidos en su risa.

El trayecto a Estados Unidos fue bastante largo, Jimin no durmió, pero Jungkook sí. El menor lo dejó recostarse de él hasta un punto en que tiene medio cuerpo hormigueando. Es muy pesado y si le toca adivinar, diría que tiene mucho musculo bajo la ropa costosa y a medida.

Bastó que llegaran a suelo americano para que Jungkook se... "Emocionara". Recogieron sus maletas, Jimin llamó al taxista, le explicó que harían ese día y antes de siquiera poder impedirlo -como si quisiera-, Jungkook lo tomó de la cara para besarlo. Sintió un suave apretón en la cintura y el temblor en las manos de Jungkook.

Que lo haga en un aeropuerto a reventar lo dejó con el corazón a mil por hora. Nervioso y asustado. Jungkook sonrió cuando se separó un poco de él. Lo tomó de la mano donde lleva varios anillos a juego con un pendiente y un poco su ropa.

—Aquí no importa. Aquí sí puedo demostrarte cuanto te quiero sin que me rechaces por cómo la gente nos mira.

—Nos están mirando ahora. —replica entre dientes y casi a anda de llorar por lo que le hace sentir la situación.

—Desde que bajamos del avión nos están mirando y eso es porque eres muy lindo... Y yo atractivo, pero es obvio que te miran a ti. —sintió la necesidad de taparse la cara. Es normal que vean a Jungkook, el maldito parece modelo. Aunque le gusta cómo se ve -y a rebajado casi lo suficiente-, no cree que amerite que la gente lo mire.

No como está realmente pasando ahora. En Corea es apenas lindo ¿Por qué aquí si lo parece para esta gente?

—De lo único que tienes que preocuparte, es en descubrir si realmente me quieres. —afirma con un suave apretón de manos. Jimin acabó llorando, sobrepasado por sus propias emociones.

No es una total excusa por parte de Jungkook ir a Estados Unidos, pues de verdad están trabajando, pero ahora es más flexible el asunto. Jimin tomó una postura mucho más relajada y tranquila; permitía de sin titubeos los acercamientos de Jungkook a diferencia de Corea donde existía una tensión incómoda debido a ello.

Los acercamientos son siempre tiernos. Jungkook le dijo a la cara que aunque quiere, le da mucha vergüenza y hace lo que puede con eso. Jimin bromeó diciendo que iba a ser desvergonzado por los dos y en cierto punto lo ha estado haciendo; es quién más acercamientos corporales hace, lo que parece dificultar el avance para Jungkook.

No es rechazado cuando abraza de repente, las caricias a la nuca, cabello; sentarse uno al lado del otro y Jimin con su manía de poner sus pequeñas manso en las piernas de Jungkook. Pasarse más tiempo en la casa del mayor que en la suya que este le dio para que no diese la impresión de que es algo forzado.

Lucen como una pareja buscando de enamorarse más y más cuando es obvio que ya están prendados uno por el otro. Es un gesto infantil y bastante inocente que dota de genuinidad al acto. Algunas veces también salían, mayormente a comer por esa vena analítica de Jungkook, quién veía un poco más delgados esos mofletes y no está dispuesto a dejar que desaparezcan. Aun si Jimin dice que lo hacen ver gordo.

Hoy están cenando comida tailandesa y entre charla amena Jungkook hizo una pregunta que era el punto clave de... Básicamente la razón de porque Jimin, aun con el talento y sueño que tenía, acabó convirtiéndose en un oficinista más. El mayor siente que Jimin pudo haberlo logrado sin muchísimo esfuerzo.

—Yo...—se hace el cabello para atrás—. Lo tenía pensado ¿sabes? Audicionar; entrar en algún grupo o incluso intentar siendo solista, pero... dejé la idea y me dediqué a estudiar. Incluso pretendía entrar al ejercito antes, pero tras un examen me eximieron de él por ser propenso a la depresión. Así que solo... Estudiar, trabajar.

— Sin servicio militar sería aún mejor ¿sabes? No tendrías que tomarte un tiempo, su carrera seguiría hasta donde te diera la gana ¿Por qué no intentaste?

Jungkook lo ve como una estrella que no se da a sí mismo la oportunidad de brillar. Lo ha escuchado cantar, lo ha visto bailar. Tiene todo lo necesario y con apenas un año de práctica debutaría en las mejores condiciones. Sin embargo, sigue el tema ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Jimin apretó un poco los labios.

—Bueno... —se relame los labios—. Tenía unos amigos que... Quería ir con ellos. Íbamos a formar un grupo; pero al final fui el único que no audicionó. Éramos cinco. Me distancié y no quise.

— ¿Por qué? —insistió. Sabía que al hacerlo Jimin acabaría por decirlo y tuvo la impresión de que necesita decirlo. Aparte de todo, es algo tan importante que si de verdad van a seguir así... necesita saber.

—Kim Namjoon; Kim Seok-Jin; Min Yoon-Gi; Jung Ho-Seok; Kim Tae-Hyung... Era mis mejores amigos. Era raro para nosotros hacer algo solos. Así fuésemos dos, tres... Estábamos juntos. Era mucho más cercano a Su- Yoongi-Hyung. Hablaba con él de lo que me preocupaba, solo yo podía despertarlo. —ríe. Jungkook no disimuló el gesto celoso.

—Que curioso que digas que eran así cuando no estás ahora con ellos. Amistades así no se dejan así como así.

—Joo... Namjoon-hyung era como el líder. Se preocupaba y nos decía que hacer para evitar que algo pasara; Jin-hyung se comportaba como nuestra madre por ser el mayor; Yoongi-hyung nos cuidaba de una manera muy... Particular; Hoseok-Hyung era como la esperanza misma. Tae...hyung era como un arma secreta. Hacia lo que fuese en el momento más oportuno—mueve la poca comida que queda en su plato—. Era más mis hermanos que el real. Taehyung y yo éramos los menores. Cursábamos el mismo grado. Yoongi-hyung un año superior al igual que Hoseok-hyung Namjoon-hyung, pero él iba dos cursos arriba por ser más listo; estudiaba junto a Jin. Éramos una familia. Me sentía feliz con ellos. Namjoon llamó la atención de una disquera y por eso íbamos a ir todos juntos.

— ¿Qué pasó para que eso no ocurriera?

—Yo... Siempre vi a Jin y Namjoon besarse. Al principio pensé que era malo, pero me aseguraron que era normal y no tiene nada de malo. Luego cuando pasaba el tiempo y me hice más cercano a Yoongi-hyung me empezó a gustar... —dejó de mover las manos—. Se confesé en un receso. No había nadie en el aula. Él no me respondió. Solo me dijo que fuéramos con los demás. Cuando salimos... No sé aún cómo pasó, pero todos estaban hablando de eso. Que me confesé y lo hice a un hombre.

—Ah...

—Me tiraron comida, me tiraron al piso. Me dijeron de todo... espere que Yoongi me ayudara, pero solo se mantuvo a raya e incluso se fue. Iba a decir que no tiene nada de malo porque Jin y Namjoon también salían. Ellos me vieron y casi me matan con solo eso. Para no revelar el secreto. Todos ahora sabían que soy gay y... se volvió horrible.

Recordaba perfectamente que prefería ser ignorado, como tragado por el entorno. Nunca pasó y por desgracia fue a la inversa. Fueron cosas soportables al inicio: Empujones; algún que otro golpe no muy contundente, romper sus libros y demás pertenencias; luego se intensificó al punto de tirarle agua sucia justo antes de entrar a clase, vandalismo a todo, apoyo de los profesores a eso hasta por ser casi ahogado en un charco fangoso de un parque le suplicó a sus padres por irse.

Ellos lo entendieron con cierta reticencia por la información. Es su hijo y ya nada se podía hacer aparte de _ocultarlo_ a como diera lugar. Ilusamente esperó que sus amigos evitaran que se fuera, que lo defendieran de algún modo. No pasó nunca, solo se alejaron, era como si no lo necesitaran para nada o no importara.

Una vez estuvo en otra ciudad cortó cualquier forma con la cual pudiera enterarse de ellos. Recibir noticias de su parte. Quiso alejar totalmente ese pasado que fue tan bonito. A final de cuentas, fueron ellos quienes lo traicionaron al abandonarlo. Sin embargo, vivir con el rencor no es lo suyo. Con el pasar de los días acabó olvidándolo y echándose la culpa por exhibirse... _Por pensar que sería buena idea decirle a Yoongi lo que sentía._

Está claro que ni siquiera se lo pensó. Quizá no dijo nada porque la idea lo asqueaba. Quién sabe.

—Si lograba ser conocido... Alguno podría decir eso y quedaría a la vista de todos. Una cosa es que te molesten en el colegio, otra es tenerlo de por vida... Decidí olvidarme de la idea. Tampoco vale la pena, no soy tan fuerte como para aguantar. —da un suave sorbo a su bebida. Jungkook suspiró frunciendo los labios.

— ¿Sabes qué pasó con ellos?

—Sí. Es complicado no saberlo—sonríe amargo—. Rap Monster: Namjoon-Hyung; Suga: Yoongi-Hyung; Hoseok-Hyung: J-Hope. Jin-Hyung es modelo y cantante; V: Taehyung, es actor, modelo y cantante...

—Son bastante conocidos.

—Creo que Jin-Hyung y Namjoon-Hyung siguen saliendo. Posiblemente Taehyung y Hoseok-Hyung... No lo sé.

—Tú estabas solo.

—Eso es cierto, pero ahora te tengo a ti ¿no? —sonríe tembloroso. La sonrisa se quebró al punto de que quería llorar, Jungkook le tomó la mano, dando caricias cariñosas.

—Para lo que necesites. —asegura con deje tímido, pero afectuoso.

Al salir del restaurante Jungkook lo llevó a pasear por una gran cantidad de plazas en lo que iba tomando fotos con su cámara. Un hobbie que tenía y el cual se empeñó en sacar fotos de Jimin sin que este se diera cuenta.

Pronto sería fin de año, faltaban dos días. Habían pasado navidad juntos de una manera bastante... Íntima por estar cortos de detalles al respecto. Se detuvieron a mirar un árbol enorme, Jungkook tomó discretamente una foto de Jimin con la cabeza alzada para intentar ver la punta del enorme adorno.

—El año pasado me llegaron ramos de flores en navidad y año nuevo.

—También los tendrás este año.

—No hacen falta, prefiero al remitente. —sonríe divertido, Jungkook siguió viendo la cámara, avergonzado.

Tuvieron un buen recibimiento de año nuevo los dos solos. Jungkook había declinado con gentileza la invitación de su familia para ir con ellos. Se sentía bastante incómodo con ellos, los cuales eran notoriamente más extrovertidos que él. Prefirió pasar el momento con Jimin, quién aun en su retraída manera de comportarse le entendía y sonreía de esa manera tan radiante que le encanta.

Aun si no se hizo en las fiestas, Jungkook presentó a Jimin a su familia. El pobre se quedó en la luna con la efusividad con la que fue recibido. La sorpresa de que aceptaran con semejante facilidad que su hijo salga con un hombre lo dejó un tanto aturdido; no por ello se entristecía, de hecho, resultaba tan motivador que esas personas lo aceptaran...

 _Ser aceptado... Como quisiera que sus amigos lo hubieran hecho._

No fue la única sorpresa que Jungkook le dio. Un día simplemente lo llevó a un estudio. Hay varios cuartos con espejos, salones de grabación. Jungkook le contó que él y su hermano habían decido tomar una división en cuanto a las empresas que su padre hizo. Su hermano se quedaba con las partes con respecto a electrodomésticos, autos y las que abriera en el camino; entre tanto, él se quedaría con lo que siempre le ha llamado la atención: Arte.

Por ello la compañía de diseño le tocaba a él, junto a una marca de ropa femenina en Corea. Su último capricho hace un par de años fue hacer una compañía discográfica a la cual le iba muy bien y en ascenso poco a poco como a cualquier otro.

Como tal, Jimin no entendió qué sentido tenía ser llevado ahí aparte de hacerlo saber que Jungkook tiene responsabilidades hasta el cuello y el estrés debía estarlo matando sin que, a pesar de ser su secretario, sea capaz de darse cuenta. Se preguntaba también porque no se sumaba esto a su agenda por consiguiente.

—Tengo una secretaria aquí—hizo una mueca. Vaya ¿Tendrá una en cada sitio? Que mal suena...—. Preferí dejar esto en secreto hasta saber un poco más de ti.

— Muy... ¿bien? ¿saber qué? —pregunta un tanto curioso, la tentación de entrar a esa sala llena de espejos y bailar un rato es muy fuerte. Hace tiempo que quiere, hacerlo en un lugar así es nostálgico a sus clases de danza.

—Cosas—corta sin tacto—. Ahora quisiera hacerte una pregunta... Importante, que te la tomes con mucha seriedad—advierte, Jimin asintió con extrañeza y viendo a Jungkook por sobre las gafas cuadradas—. ¿Te gustaría ser cantante ahora?

— ¿ah?

—Tienes la forma. Sabes cómo funciona. Lo que se necesita...Tomaría apenas medio año todos los preparativos para iniciar y me gustaría saber si... tu quieres... Iniciariamos en Corea evidentemente, pero produciríamos desde aquí. Tengo permiso para hacer eso. —explica un poco atropellado y nervioso por la cara dudosa de Jimin.

—Yo te dije que no-

—Ellos hicieron su vida; ellos hicieron su sueño y algo como eso no puede impedirte a **_ti_** hacer **_tú_** sueño. Aun si no sale bien lo habrás intentado. —lo tomó de las manos, gestos íntimos y de cercanía no son algo raro entre ellos en público. Jimin cumplió su palabra de ser bastante descarado.

Solo con Jungkook obviamente, con los demás Jungkook a podido notar que es tímido.

— ¿Y que pasa con esto? Es... Corea, no es-

—No pienses en nada de lo demás—advierte—. Piensa en lo que tú quieres. Es enserio lo que te dije antes, te daré todo lo que quieras y si eso es llevar a cabo ese sueño haré lo posible por cumplírtelo. Quieres si o no.

Los labios le temblaron ¿Qué ignorara todo? ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? Es tan complicado para él. Las opiniones ajenas le importan demasiado... _la opinión de Jungkook es ajena_ , aquella simple evasiva lo llevó a una conclusión. Si prestaba más atención a Jungkook únicamente... Todo estaría bien, no iba a ser relevante lo que dijeran los demás.

Solo a Jungkook le importa en realidad Park Jimin... nacido en Busan, con particular capacidad para ser "tierno" sin hacer nada; que hace sinvergüenzura y se arrepiente a los tres segundos riendo; un amor por los anillos, pendientes y tintarse el cabello de colores.

—Si me gustaría. —responde en voz baja, Jungkook le besó la mano con una sonrisa y arrugando un poco la nariz.

De ahí en más tuvo unos seis meses muuuuuuy largos, agotadores y donde literalmente depende de Jungkook para subsistir. Aunque la empresa está en América, es totalmente coreana. Todo el personal lo es, incluyendo al instructor de baile que parece amar ponerle cada vez más complejo el asunto; lo hace bien, pero apenas se da cuenta de que es así lo pone peor.

No siente las piernas...

Lo peor a sido el profesor de canto. Aunque supuestamente ya esta listo, siente que lo hace de la patada y ya no sabe como se supone que se canta si es que en algún momento lo supo. Una sola canción es escrita por él, las otras del mini álbum que iba a salir son escritas por alguien que no sabe quién es, Jungkook lo ha mantenido en un secretismo que raya lo ridículo.

Se le hace ligeramente... _familiar_ por llamarlo de alguna manera. Tiene la fuerte impresión de conocer a quien la escribió. Lo cual resulta letalmente imposible porque no es alguien que tenga contactos o similar. Sea como fuere... Tras seis meses de preparación, dos meses de grabar y grabar hasta que saliera del modo que quería -nadie le iba a decir que esas notas estaban bien, que voz más quebradiza-.

Ahora toca la promoción. Por ende, tocan fotos. No tiene problema con eso, es adicto a tomarse fotos por lo que no sería un problema. El asunto es que no cree que ir con un cabello rubio y raíces negras sea muy llamativo. Había estado pensando en pintarlo, pero no sabía en que color. No estaba muy atraído a la idea de repetir, pensó en gris y rosa; incluso en el rojo.

Luego desechaba al idea y hoy que está con eso encima solo se quedó mirando y mirando como un imbécil las rosas que Jungkook le trajo. Son de un tono azulado muy bello en lugar del típico rojo o rosa.

— ¿Aun pensando en eso?

—No en realidad, pero...—se recostó de él, usándolo de silla y almohada. Jungkook es perfecto para eso.

—Me gustaba mucho el naranja.

—Lo sé. Una zanahoria.

—Mochi de Naranja.

—Quiero otro color que no haya usado hasta ahora. No puede ser rojo, rosa, gris, naranja, negro, rubio en cualquier tono—suspira haciendo un puchero—. No sé...

—Puede ser fucsia, morado... ¿verde? ¿Marrón? No sé que tal se vería el gris... —juega distraído con las manos de Jimin—. Puedes simplemente decolorar las raíces y quedarte rubio. Te sienta bien, es tran-

—Azul...—ladeó la cabeza ¿Por qué nunca consideró el azul? —Oh bueno... Azul... que se vea muy azul.

— ¿y eso?

—Para ser una flor. —puso ambas manos en sus mejillas antes de reírse y recostarse de él aún más.

—En la antigüedad, el azul era un color de realeza... sagrado, infinito.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Recuerda que estudie diseño gráfico.

—Lo sé, pero eres muy olvidadizo con eso.

—Jimin-ssi va a ser como una sirena entonces~—cambia de tema.

Fue un poco extraño, sin embargo, le sentaba muy bien el cambio y Jungkook no podía evitar adorarlo. Las sesiones de fotos fueron rápidas, no costaba mucho a pesar de la timidez que le entró. Jungkook hacía muchas estupideces para que se riera, incluyendo quedar con la cara sucia de comida. En muchas salió serio de todos modos.

Nadie había visto a Jeon Jungkook ser tan cercano y suelto con alguien, esto era tan anómalo que incluso un fotógrafo se tropezó y casi rompe un par de cámaras. Ya estaba todo listo y aunque Jungkook le dijo muy dramáticamente que estaba hecho, no sintió mayor cambio. Todo iba a ocurrir en corea y él salvaguardado en Estados Unidos.

Al menos así hasta que su Instagram y Twitter empezó a explotar. Llegaba una muchedumbre de gente y él no sabía qué hacer. Su celular perdía toda la batería de lo mucho que sonaba y vibraba en notificaciones. Pasar de mortal a Idol en menos de dos meses by Park Jimin.

—Esto es ridículo...—murmura aturdido por lo que Jungkook le muestra. Quisiera no ser contador para no entender ese montón de papeles que le dieron. Claro, se hizo publicidad, pero no entiende de dónde salió que su humilde mixtape llegara de primero a la lista y quedara ahí por cinco días seguidos.

Eso pasaba mucho a J-Hope y Suga.

—Significa que la gente sabe de arte.

— ¿No me estarás inventando esto o sí? —Jungkook giró a verlo con una cara muy cómica. Denotaba toda su ofensa.

—Que estupidez ¿De qué serviría eso? Hacer algo tan tonto me quitaría credibilidad. No solo existo aquí corporativamente hablando. —hizo un mohín por el ligero regaño.

—Es que... Esto es muy increíble como para ser cierto. —sigue siendo absurdo. Jungkook le besó al coronilla.

—Para nada. A mi me hace mucho sentido. Tanto que iremos a corea en dos meses para que asistas a unos programas en los cuales te invitaron.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

No era mentira. Viajaron a Corea y estuvo en algunos programas. Fue tan extraño porque a todos los que le preguntaba qué tal iba con todo esto, siendo tan explosivo... Respondía que no entendía que pasaba porque se suponía que simplemente era un secretario, antes contador y del departamento de recursos humanos.

Jungkook parece divertirse a costa suya. El nivel de confianza iba al nivel de que Jungkook logra perder toda clase de vergüenza con él. Abrazarlo de repente, hablar mucho... es tierno, Jimin puede decir que es una manera de decir que el cariños e hace cada vez más fuerte entre los dos.

Ahora es extraño que ande tímido. Ya se saben mañas, secretos, formas de actuar... ¡Algo tiene en mente y no se lo ha dicho! Algo aparte de ir a grabar a un estudio que no conoce. Sin mencionar que va casi de la mano porque Jungkook le hizo prometer que iría con los ojos cerrados.

Esto hombre a veces es tan raro...

—cuidado Jimin-ssi.

—Jungkookie está siendo muy extraño hoy. —estira las manos y toca las paredes para no caerse... más de lo normal.

—Es una sorpresa para Jimin-ssi.

—Me gustan las sorpresas pero también me gusta ve- ¿Eh? ¿Kookie? ¿Eres tú? No, no eres tú, lo siento. —tartamudeo avergonzado. Es obvio que choco con alguien y es muchísimo más obvio que no es Jungkook. Lo conoce de arriba abajo...

 _Literalmente y tan mal como pueda sonar._

Un suave jalón a un lado por quién si es Jungkook lo hizo ubicarse en el espacio... Más o menos. Escuchó un suave "ya puedes ver". Se quitó al venda y miró a los lados primero. Muy bien, es un salón de práctica, queda muy claro, vio el logo tipo en una de las paredes y no tardó en fruncir el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué hacemos a...?

— ¿Jiminie?

Apretó su brazo y bajó un poco la mirada. En la sala hay cinco personas, todas con la vista clavada en él en el mismo estado de impresión. El momento era muy tenso, tanto que Jungkook hizo ese pequeño puchero con los labios un instante. Palmeó los hombros de Jimin con gentileza.

—Los dejo solos. —aparte de que lo trajo ahí, se va. Iba a golpearlo apenas lo viera de nuevo. Se cruzó de brazos y exhaló aire.

—Enserio... ¡ENSERIO ERES TU! —Hoseok se levantó del suelo. Iba con ropa muy ligera, sudado y seguramente tenía que haber practicado antes para encontrarse así. Jimin retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Wow, te ves muy bien. —Namjoon dejó lo que tenía a la mano.

—Sigues muy bajito. —comenta Taehyung con una sonrisa.

—y con las manos pequeñitas. —dice Jin con una risa.

—las mejillas de ardilla. —murmura Yoongi.

—Enserio... ¿Creen que solo pueden hablarme como si nada o qué? —interroga de forma hostil. Hubo una barrera muy obvia montada entre ellos y él.

Saben perfectamente que Jimin es de esas personas que perdonan a los tres días si no es que a las tres horas. Por lo mismo saben que la duración de ese enfado es más que hay algo en esta vida que se quiere evitar es enojarlo de verdad. Cosa que hicieron y para ser sinceros no los sorprende que siga molesto a estas alturas del partido siendo... ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años? ¿seis?

—Pu-pues...

— ¿No esperabas que te lloraramos o sí? —pregunta Yoongi con deje desinteresado según su tono cuando no es así. Aunque el mensaje sigue siendo el mismo. Esperaba que Jimin no pensara que iba a suceder así.

—No. Esperaba no verlos más nunca ya que ustedes tampoco querían verme a mi—responde, dejando en silencio a todos ahí—. Lamento si interrumpo algo, fue un mal chiste de Jungkook el-

— ¡Espera, espera, espera! —Namjoon le detuvo el paso—. N-no es eso ¿Cómo crees que...?

—Casi me ahogan, estuviste ahí y me fui de Seúl sin que intentaran evitarlo; no me hablaron, buscaron. No hicieron **_nada_** —su expresión demostraba enojo genuino—. Quedó muy claro que ya no hacia falta en sus vidas.

— ¡Por supuesto que si nos hiciste falta! —asegura Hoseok con aire desesperado—. Eres nuestro Jiminie. Lo que pasa es que... es que...

—Nos asustamos de que nos pasara algo. —admite Tae rascándose la nuca. Eso, de ser posible, enervó a Jimin aun más.

— ¡Y los habría ayudado sin importarme algo así! ¡se supone que éramos como hermanos y ustedes me dieron la espalda! —reclama—. De lo único que me sirvió es que ahora puedo decirlo sin que me importe que se sepa, pero no quita que... ustedes simplemente me mandaron a la mierda y nunca intentaron decirme esto. Incluso lo habría entendido, pero ahora no me importa.

—Jimin-

—No tienen idea de lo mucho que... eso dolió porque... creí que era una persona asquerosa que enserio podía morirse y no importaba—en algún punto dejó fluir la parte más sensible de su persona. Esto es un desahogo—. Que era reemplazable... y-yo... desee tanto morirme para no tener que verlos nunca más y que me rechazaran de nuevo.

Yoongi fue el primero en acercarse y abrazarlo con fuerza como resultaba su antigua costumbre. Hoseok se unió de un casi saltó; Namjoon y Jin los rodearon sin mucho problema y Tae no encontraba bien como meterse en todo este asunto. Tras mucho contacto Jimin se apartó y tras observarlos con deje rencoroso salió del sitio.

Si se quedaba más, iba a perdonarlos si seguía así... ¡No es la idea! ¡No tan rápido, tan pronto, tan... fácil!

No supo si lo siguieron, lo cierto es que se encontró con Jungkook. Le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en el brazo y casi echando humo por las orejas fue directo a la salida con Jungkook atrás de él. A poco de salir Jungkook le detuvo.

— ¿para que hiciste esto? —pregunta con voz pastosa y enfadada.

—Creí que Jimin-ssi necesitaría volver a verlos... Para que ya no le afectara. —dice en un murmullito casi asustado de haberlo arruinado de verdad.

No cree que sea algo malo, Jimin necesitaba saber la verdad y no dar por sentado los hecho. Aunque doliera, es algo necesario en su opinión y lo hizo únicamente por su bienestar. Si fuese por él, a más de quinientos metros, quinientos kilómetros a Suga por precaución. Jimin bufó y se limitó a recibir el tembloroso abrazo de Jungkook.

—Vámonos ¿sí? No quiero estar aquí.

—Está bien~—ronronea dándole vueltas. Jimin no lo encontró raro.

Con una cautela que llega a causar gracia considerando la manera en que se comportaban en Estados Unidos salieron del edificio. Jimin no terminó de formular la pregunta en sus pensamientos cuando algo cayó lentamente frente a él. Alzó la mirada y se sorprendió cuando un pequeño copito cayó en su frente.

Está nevando... _primera nevada..._

—Se me olvidó que... Ya el año está acabando. —murmura sorprendido

—Los dos estuvimos un poco absorbidos. —excusa con gentileza. Jimin apretó el agarre en la mano de Jungkook.

—Sí... Y aun así seguimos pegados—ríe, como si al nieve estuviera absorbiendo la mala energía que tiene. Jungkook siguió en un cabeceo constante—. ¿Qué pasa?

—También olvide la fecha de hoy; pensé que mañana sería la primera nevada—menciona con decepción—. Es la primera vez que pasó la primera nevada con alguien... También de segunda ocasión.

—Yo ta-

—Y... yo... qui-quisiera decir que...—sus tartamudeos son demasiados y muy constantes—. Me gustaría que... compartiéramos muchas... nevadas así... otro año como este...

—No veo porque no. Vamos, no debes asustarte tanto Kookie, no pienso dejarte o algo así. Aunque si me molesta mucho, pudiste haberme preguntado si quería o no. —ríe animado y hasta enternecido. Jungkook se paró frente a él.

—si te digo que... quisiera que fuera hasta la muerte ¿lo aceptarías?

Olvidó totalmente como respirar. Jungkook lo veía con una expresión de cachorro asustado, sus grandes y bonitos ojos clavados en él mientras sostiene una caja pequeña con un anillo. Su mano tiembla y amenaza con dejar caer el pequeño objeto. Acabó por bajar la mirad ay tener ligeros cabeceos nuevamente. Totalmente apenado, preocupado... _angustiado._

Jimin observó aquello incrédulo. Abrió la boca ligeramente hasta sonreír con los ojos aguados— ¡No pongas esa cara de tragedia con algo así, Kookie! —regaña con las ganas de encogerse y tirarse en el suelo de la alegría embarazosa que le produce este preciso instante.

 _Jungkook le está proponiendo matrimonio..._

— ¿En-entonces? —pregunta igual de asustado sin siquiera verlo. Jimin se sacó uno de los anillos que tenía y tomó el que había en la caja. Se lo mostró a Jungkook con una risita coqueta y feliz.

—Me luce bastante bien ¿no?

Jungkook lo agarró y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que lo alzó del suelo, algunas personas que pasaban se los quedaban viendo raro, nada que fuese de sorpresa asumiendo el lugar en el que están. Tampoco resultaba como tema de interés para ninguno de los dos. Jimin no estaba dispuesto a ocultar su alegría por esto que... Al igual que a Jungkook, no esperaba.

Solo ocurrieron, sólo llegó a su vida...

 _Como una hermosa Serendipia. Una que no parece terminarse y adora que sea así._

.

.

.

Serendipity begin: Euphoria.


	2. You, like Euphoria

**You, like Euphoria**

Siempre ha sido un hombre tímido. Desde pequeño, luego la juventud puberta, seguido temprana adultez y fue así sin excepción. Es socialmente inepto y quedaba incluso rato en alguien como Jeon Jung-Kook. Ya sea su apariencia de adonis está su capacidad de ser prácticamente bueno en todo lo que le planteen. Desde su edad más tierna se la vivió opacando a su Hermano por ser mejor que él.

Adinerado, poderoso y con belleza que muchos envidian. Si a ese perfil le sumamos el ser tan tímido que es incapaz de ver a nadie a los ojos por más de dos segundos o siquiera responder cuando le hablen... Hace que de algún modo a pesar de lo grande que se ve, quede como una persona muy tierna. Para muchos resulta adorable su forma de ser tan retraída. El problema es que sus padres comienzan a alterarse por la falta de relaciones de su hijo menor.

Ya habían superado el tema de que su hijo fuese homosexual. Entre que él lo confesó y que verlo hablar con una mujer es igual a agonía por motivos que solo él entiende ya quedaba clara la inclinación. Costo, pero tienen el consuelo de que su hijo mayor si es hetero y al menos tendrán el gusto de todo lo que significa. Jungkook es... Especial, incluso llegaron a tener curiosidad por quien podría ser su pareja. Tanto así que su padre prácticamente le rogó que se tomará al menos un poco tiempo para encontrar a alguien que le guste. Así sea la cosa más superficial de la vida.

Para Jungkook es como pedirle que se bañe en aceite, se prenda fuego y no quemarse. O sea... Ya tiene treinta años y su vida sentimental -por ende, también sexual-, es nula. Más que homosexual se empieza a creer asexual por su rotundo desprendimiento a todo el asunto que implica juntarse con alguien más. Sabe que ya preocupa a su familia en su larga soltería justificada en tener pena de todo... el asunto es que no sabe cómo empieza ¿No hay un manual o algo que se lo haga más fácil? O que le diga como hace. Podría hasta quedarse viendo una pared con cara de trauma solo pensando en eso.

En este proceso se fue a Corea del Sur a pasar un tiempo dirigiendo la empresa que tiene ahí. Admite que es de sus favoritas.

El primer día que fue alguien lo chocó. Se le cayeron sus papeles, le botó el café encima y los que parecían sus compañeros lo rieron a mas no poder.

Le dio hasta un poco de pena con el hombre que- mierda ¿Si acaso tiene dieciocho o diecinueve años? Se ve muy niño. Su cara es adorable. Por otro lado tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Ojos rasgados, pelo negro, piel pálida y algunas perforaciones. Nada que lo haga especial y si lo sumamos a que está siendo un oficinista a su posible corta edad es un ciudadano de lo más estándar. Uno torpe y que aparentemente no cuenta con mucho aprecio por parte de sus compañeros. Prácticamente se olvidó de él unas horas después.

Otro día por cosas de la vida se lo topó en una sala de descanso. No supo si lo notó o no, pero se iba riendo de algo en su celular con pantalla rota. Su risa se le hizo un tanto contagiosa al tiempo que dulce mientras se doblaba un poco. A partir de ese momento se tomó la libertad de saber quién era ya que se lo empezaba a encontrar en todos lados de forma que no entiende... Sin saber que en realidad lo buscaba muy inconsistentemente. Se llamaba Jimin, apenas tiene un par de meses trabajando como contador. Graduado, familia normal, una lista ENORME en su currículum de trabajos que ha tenido... Absurdo en su opinión en referencia a su edad.

Con esos datos se le hacía muy fácil sentir que lo conocía aunque sea un poquito. Lo hace sentir emocionado por razones sin sentido. En contraste con su emoción, logró darse cuenta sin demasiado esfuerzo lo apagado del muchacho más joven que él. Daba un aspecto de estar deprimido y se acentuaba cada día que lo veía sea al entrar o pasando frente a su monótono cubículo. Tuvo las ganas de acercarse a hablar con él, quizá preguntarle si está bien... el problema es que no logran a reunir ni un poco de valor para hacerlo. Se paralizaba al instante y acaba por irse. Tamaña desgracia que incluso se sabe sus mañas.

Va al baño exactamente quince minutos después de comer, tarda diez en volver. Se relame los labios con frecuencia. Mantiene la boca entre abierta al estar concentrado. Se hace el cabello para atrás de manera constante. Tiene una manía por los anillos. Cuando es muy tarde y no hay prácticamente nadie se pone a cantar a media voz -lo ha grabado en secreto con su celular-, parece que su "almuerzo" debe ser cada día menos por quien sabe cuál razón...

Le da... Dolor. No entiende porque tiene la impresión de que Jimin es una persona más libre o colorida. Más libre e inquieta... Que se está muriendo lentamente en un cubículo de oficina. La oportunidad de su vida se presentó un día cualquiera y sin previo aviso.

Jimin se pintó el cabello de rojo.

Es ridículamente resaltante. Es vibrante. Deslumbrante y lo dejó pasmado en su sitio de solo mirarlo. Admite haber quedado con la boca entreabierta de la impresión y del gusto, para que negarlo. Que se volviera un flamante punto rojo entre la muchedumbre solo aumentó el deseo de hablar con él, pero ¿Como hacerlo sin lucir como un atolondrado millonario que apenas puede hablar con sus padres? Incluso puede lucir como un acosador. Tras mucho pensarlo en su oficina, Jeon Jungkook se decidió a qué hacer.

Compró un ramo de flores.

Sabiendo su rutina no se le hizo cuesta arriba ir a ponerlo en su oficina. Pasaba desapercibido al momento de entrar directo ahí. Como si Jimin ni siquiera fuese relevante para los demás. Escribió apurado una pequeña y sencilla nota:

Te queda bien el rojo

Su cerebro no pudo más. Dejó la nota entre las flores y se dio a la fuga. Esperó unos cuantos minutos, Jimin llegó y aunque buscó a quien dejó el ramo; arrugó la expresión, se peleó consigo mismo un rato... Acabó por sonreír con el ramo en las manos. Olió las flores, acarició los pétalos y por la noche se las llevó a casa. Jungkook daba brinquitos en su asiento de la emoción.

Son como las primeras palabras que le dirige y en teoría Jimin habrá dicho un "gracias" ¿No? ¡Pudo hacerlo! No es directo, pero es algo... ¡Es un Inicio!

Que bien se siente a pesar de que quiere morirse al mismo tiempo.

Su rutina de acosador siguió sin mayor problema. Aunque hubo un reporte con respecto a la falta de Jimin al haberse pintado el pelo impidió que se tomaran represalias. Le dijo muy expresamente al hombre que aretes, collares, anillos o cualquier otra cosa que Jimin traiga fuera de uniforme o cabello de otro color no sería sancionado. No se preguntó al respecto pues ya conocen la forma de ser de su jefe, posiblemente no pueda responder adecuadamente si lo cuestionan. El gran y tierno jefe que tienen.

Volviendo al caso. Unos cuantos meses después Jimin llegó repentinamente con el cabello anaranjado y lo puso a dar brinquitos en sí mismo el verlo. Jimin parece más animado ahora que tiene el cabello de colores; se ve más... vivo. Con prisa compró un ramo que estuviese acorde al cabello de su empleado "estándar" favorito y con prisa fue hasta la oficina para dejarlo. Escribió ahí mismo la pequeña nota usando la pluma fuente que lleva a todo lado. Parte de si razonamiento emocionado tiró algo muy simple y quizás cómico.

¿Ahora eres un mochi de Naranja?

Estando hecho salió del cubículo esperó a que Jimin volviera. Cuando lo hizo, vio el ramo y leyó la nota empezó a reírse tanto que sonaba como una ardillita y acabó en el suelo. Lo regañaron y Jungkook se cuestionó lo estúpido que fue lo que escribió. Vio a Jimin llevarse el ramo con cuidado por su tamaño y forma. Bien puso ofrecerle llevarlo a casa, pero apenas estuvo a medio metro de él y a nada de tocar su hombro bajó la cabeza, abrió un poco los ojos y siguió caminando como quien no sabe nada.

Le da demasiada vergüenza, más que todo porque ahora hay un seguimiento y una muestra de interés muy fuerte. Jimin acepta sus regalos y quién sabe cómo reacciones al conocer quien se los dio.

El anonimato es su mejor estado. Lo ve cambiar de colores de cabello y todos le encantan sin importar que sean comunes como el Rubio platinado. En su opinión queda muy bien. Incluso una vez era como un amarillo pollito tan felpudo que quería tocarlo a ver cómo se sentía. La florería ya lo tenía como comprador frecuente. A cada color, un nuevo ramo y sabe que Jimin lo esperaba. Se notaba en la supuesta parsimonia para volver a su pequeña oficina. Estuvo todo muy bien... Hasta que repentinamente llegó con el cabello negro.

Jungkook tuvo un enorme desazón. Sabe que el tinte y decolorante daña el pelo, pero el de Jimin no se ve dañado; pudo haberlo dejado rubio una vez el naranja borgoña cayera. Lo pintó de negro... ¿No está muy delgado? Ese traje parece una talla más pequeña y su cara más alargada que rellena.

Es como haber vuelto al principio.

En lo que el ramo que compró llegaba investigó el precio de los tintes, el salario de Jimin; rendimiento laboral y el de otros muchos empleados en el edificio. Una vez tuvo el ramo corrió a la oficina de Jimin para escribir la nota y dejarlo ahí. Su nota exudaba preocupación.

¿Pasa algo malo? Creí que estabas mejor... ¿Por qué volviste al negro?

Jimin aparentemente estuvo consternado por lo que decía y Jungkook se puso manos a la obra con la situación que se le plantea. El salario de Jimin no es muy razonable para alguien de su edad que puede tener antojos, gustos y demás. Asume que vive solo, que sus gastos solo son suyos. Quizás está más delgado porque no puede comprar tanta comida, el tinte decente y en los tonos que tenía no son muy baratos que se diga.

Tras un sondeo bastante grande a su personal encontró una solución. Jimin es de los mejores en su área. Eficiente y bastante empedernido si lo juzgamos al quedarse hasta cuatro horas después de la salida; sin tomar días libres. Un bajo rendimiento en otra atea y ¡Puuf! Ascenso y aumento de salario para Jimin justo para el día siguiente. Se tomo la libertad de comprar una caja de bombones y ponerla en la nueva oficina. Escribió una nota pequeña.

Empiezas a verte más Delgado. Come más. Por favor, Jimin-ssi.

" _Jimin-ssi_ "... le gusta como suena.

Le dio un enorme sentimiento de satisfacción verlo comer los bombones. Quien diría que se sentiría tan bien ver a alguien comiendo. Quizás porque sus mejillas se inflan un poco y es una imagen adorable. Durante la noche en sus ínfulas de acosador se tomó la libertad de seguir a Jimin cuando este salió del trabajo. Entró a una tienda de convivencia y llevaba su peso en comida. El lugar en el que vive no es precisamente malo, sin embargo, apenas roza lo decente. Investigar un poco al respecto no le costó.

Departamentos de una habitación a poco de ser tres por tres, baño, paredes de papel...

Le da mucha pena, de este modo no lo sorprende que Jimin sea alguien tan decaído. Está moldeado para ser de esa marea de gente extra que hay en Corea. Aun así, no considera que ese sea el deber ser. Jimin debería ser mucho más alegre. Quizá no tener riquezas por montones, pero si tener a alguien que lo quieta; que lo acompañe. Es lo que más ha logrado percibir al escucharlo cantar creyendo estar solo en la oficina.

Lo triste del caso es que ya no tiene excusa para darle otro aumento sin que sea extraño. Lo de ahora fue bastante espontáneo y oportuno. Mejor esperar a como se desarrolla la situación. Siguió mandando bombones para Jimin y los ve comerlos desde detrás de un pilar decorativo del piso. Resulta impresionante que a pesar de estar solo con lo normal de cualquier otro pueda resaltar. Al menos es así en su perspectiva anonadada por Park Jimin. Considera que hay una indivisible e ilusoria cercanía entre ambos gracias a sus "acercamientos". Como si ya existe una relación de conocidos, casi de amigos. Tiene la impresión de que Jimin se ha percatado de él, no es algo que lo moleste y él tampoco puede asegurarse de que es realmente su persona quien le da regalos. Lo cual es una desgracia

No obstante, la verdadera sorpresa llegó un día meses después:

Jimin-tiene-pelo-rosa.

Al momento fue todo un impacto y de la manera más literal posible. Chocó con una puerta transparente de la entrada y es una suerte que nadie lo notara. Todo porque Jimin se está robando la atención y aliento de la gente con su apariencia del día. Es muy irónico que el personal le tenga tanto recelo y aun así lo miren con esa especie de expectación. Con deseo. Jungkook ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que es uno más de ellos, pero diferente, porque él llega a verlo con ternura y alegría. Fue lo más rápido posible a su oficina, pidió un ramo de flores y su emoción al momento de dejarlo en la oficina y escribir la nota era mucha

Ahora eres como un chicle! Me gusta como se ve Jimin-ssi, estás más lindo que antes. Espero que sigas bien

Por primera vez, Jimin preguntó quién dejó el ramo. Estuvo nervioso, pero aparentemente nadie le prestó atención. Que alivio...

A la hora de salida por cosas de la vida Jimin también se subió al ascensor con él. Cargaba el enorme ramo que prácticamente es del tamaño de su tórax y cabeza. Medito un poco. Jimin no tiene auto... Ni siquiera licencia de conducir. El muchacho dejo el ramo en el suelo por un momento. Jimin iba arreglándose el cabello gracias al reflejo del ascensor. Tenía unas ganas tan grandes de tocarle el hombro y decirle que puede llevarlo a casa si quiera para que no se complique con el ramo; el color de cabello le luce extremadamente bien; es tierno como coincide con sus rellenos labios. Se ve tan... Suave. Apenas estiró la mano la recogió, se hizo atrás y bajó la cabeza. No, no puede ser tan directo. Jimin bajó del ascensor y el solo lo vio irse.

 _Que mala pata..._

Como un remordimiento, dejo un pequeño paquete de mochis rosas en su escritorio. Lo vio tan enredado de camino a casa -lo siguió como parece volverse costumbre-, que se regañó a mas no poder por no darle el aventón.

Se hizo costumbre. Mandar mochis a su oficina cada dos días. Pidió casi una tienda entera para ponerlos religiosamente día a día. Deja simpáticas notas que Jimin no tira. Lo ha visto ponerlas en una caja dentro del cajón de su escritorio. En algunas lo elogia, en otras le cuenta alguna tontería o dibuja una figura sencilla. En su calendario tenía marcado el trece de octubre con una pequeña aclaración: Cumpleaños de Jimin-ssi.

Decidió destacarse en esa ocasión. Mandó a hacer un peluche de Cookie, hizo arreglar un ramo que combinara; compró anillos que fuesen de un tamaño convincente en consideración a las manitas de Jimin -ambos anillos cuestan al menos dieciséis salarios de Jimin-, los infaltables mochis y Voula. Regalo de cumpleaños perfecto. Uso papel negro y un marcador blanco para escribir la nota de cumpleaños.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Jimin-ssi! Ya tienes veintiún años ¡Es genial! Te ves muy lindo a pesar de todo. Espero que te queden los anillos. no tengo idea de tus dedos, pero tus manos son tan pequeñas. Se ve peor cuando escribes, hay tanto lápiz sobrante. Disfruta tu día, no te cortes en cantar ¿Tú la escribiste? Es una melodía muy bella.

Lo recuerda tan bien... la primera vez que lo escuchó... Fue casi mágico a decir verdad. No había nadie en la oficina excepto una chica que se devolvió a buscar algo que dejó. Lo escuchó por accidente:

— _Neon nae pureun gompangi. Nal guwonhaejun. Naui cheonsa. Naui sesang_ —Se asomó de forma indiscreta, aunque Jimin seguía en su mundo particular—. _Nan ni samsaek goyangi. Neol mannareo on. Love me now, touch me now_ —Ladeó la cabeza hasta el punto de parecer un perro confundido ¿siempre canta tan bien? —. _Just let me love you..._

Estuvo ahí un buen rato más, Jimin siguió cantando y el escuchando al tiempo que se da la oportunidad de grabar un poco con su celular.

Jimin pareció un poco asustado, pero nada del otro mundo o que deba preocuparlo en realidad. Lo alegró pasar algunas veces y que Jimin hiciera su trabajo con el peluche de Cookie entre sus piernas y en el escritorio para recostar al mejillas en lo que clickea. Un día llegó una desgracia. Un torpe muy cercano a su posición chocó con Jimin y... _Jimin se fijó en que lo está mirando._

 _Oh no._

—se le... ¿ofrece algo? — _Mierda_. Le está mirando, le está hablando... ¡Es la primera vez que Jimin se percata de que está ahí!

 _Uuuhh_

—Umm...—su cerebro se volvió un intestino, un espagueti. Se dio a la fuga de forma poco discreta. Sintiendo que se iba a morir en ese instante. Al estar en el elevador se golpeó con las puertas. Debió haberle dicho algo, al menos un _no_ ¿¡Por qué es así!?

Tiene la ligera impresión de que Jimin se ha dado cuenta de que está ahí prácticamente siempre. De seguro solo es paranoia. Es imposible que ahora Jimin lo no- Si, si lo nota, esto es peligroso y necesita ayuda de emergencia. Decidió hacerse el que no sabe nada, seguir de lo más natural como si no estuviera acosándolo de manera suave. Jimin parece estresarse con el paso del tiempo ¿y él? Tan apenado como siempre incapaz de ir a decirle un mínimo hola que calme al muchacho de pelo rosa.

El canibalismo de Mochis se vuelve bestial. A tal punto que aumentó de cuatro a ocho mochis sus regalos de cada dos días. Que llegara ojeroso por tres días seguidos lo preocupo ¿Es por su culpa? Se puso manos a la obra. Aunque no es lo normal -como ordenar la oficina a cada que va, pero eso es otra cosa-, compró un ramo y estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo en escritorio, escribir una nota e irse con la esperanza de que cualquier comentario elocuente en la pequeña misiva hiciera efecto.

Era el plan hasta que se vio con las manos en la masa por un sorprendido y adorable Park Jimin entrando a su oficina cinco minutos antes de la norma. Miro discretamente el reloj en la pared, llegó antes. Bajo la mirada totalmente avergonzado. Infraganti...

—No se supone que llegarías ahora...—murmura. Su voz sonó más gruesa de lo normal. Jimin se hizo el cabello atrás como gesto nervioso.

—Termine antes de comer... Señor-

—Jungkook me va bien. —dice al instante, ligeramente desesperado. Jimin no lo mira a la cara ¿Por qué? ¿Le desagrada? ¿Está desilusionado? ¿Qué tanto está pensando? Está empezando a alterarse y a pensar que puede ser algo mucho peor.

—No podría llamarlo por su-

—Si puedes, digo... Al menos a mí me va a bien—ríe con suavidad mirando las voluminosas flores que mandó a traer. Tragó grueso. Bien, tiene que hablar más o sería muy extraña la situación. Más de lo que ya es—. Y-yo solo iba a... dejar esto... aquí.

—¿Gracias? —dice dudoso. Dejó el ramo y seguidamente colocó una pequeñas misiva. Jimin se mantuvo su mirada fija en él mientras por inercia arregla un poco el pequeño espacio.

Estaba a poco de salir de la oficina hasta que decidió drenar la mayor parte de temor. Ya ha sido descubierto y nada podrá hacer que Jimin se olvide. Está ahí, Jimin está cerca, es la oportunidad y no puede acobardarse para toda la vida. Se giró con el pecho lleno de aire y lo soltó:

—¡Esto...! —lo asustó. Haber dicho eso con toda la fuerza se la quitó al resto de su cuestionamiento. Al menos se escuchó por sobre el temblor de sus labios—. ¿Te gustan los regalos?

—Si... digo... Es lo único que me motiva de trabajar—sonríe de forma adorable. Cambió de gesto repentinamente, como si lo asustó dar la respuesta incorrecta —. Au-aunque lo haría de todos modos, no es que... usted entiende ¿no?

—No estás usando los anillos. —acota al notar que no tiene nada en sus pequeñas manos. Si solo sigue esta línea la vergüenza no será un problema. Jimin se vio las manos un instante.

—Temía que me los robaran y también es-

—¿Quieres unos que puedas traer? Te gustan los anillos y los pendientes. —ofrece al instante, ansioso ¿Jimin le pediría cosas? Eso sería magnífico, la idea de consentirlo es tan tentadora.

—El reglamento no me deja traer are- ¿Como sabe que me gustan? —interroga un tanto confuso. De nuevo fue pillado, aunque Jimin no sacaría que lo ha descubierto tras meses de ardua investigación.

—No importa. Puedes traerlos si quieres. Traer todo lo que quieras. No se puede tener el cabello rosa... o rojo, para empezar.

Tras eso Jimin parece haberse percatado de todo lo que ha hecho por él. No sabe si le gusta o no, tiene la impresión de que si

Permaneció ligeramente distante. Lo interesante es que ahora da los regalos en cualquier momento. Lleva un ramo, dulce o peluche, los deja en el escritorio y sin decir nada se va con la cabeza agachada. Jimin da una risita de vez en cuando, como si el comportamiento le causara ternura. Le ha dicho en muchas ocasiones que puede pedir lo que se le antoje. No solo bastó con que dijo que "No Necesita nada" cuando podría perfectamente pedir un mejor departamento donde cada habitación no fuese un miserable 3x3 y espacio suficiente donde solo él con su poca estatura pueda estirarse, sino que también metió un tema que acaba de subirle el interruptor.

—Tam... poco hace falta que me traigas tantos regalos. ya me los dará mi novia. — ¿Novia? ¿Qué novia? A Jimin en la empresa nadie se le acerca con razones sentimentales -no entiende por qué-, y fuera tampoco se ve con nadie que no sean sus padres.

¿Qué es eso de novia?

Sintió una molestia terrible ante aquel comentario de tono jocoso. Jimin en una relación... Que no sería él... es tan odioso solo imaginarlo. No lo soporta. Golpeó el interior de su mejilla con la lengua y se acerca demasiado al más pequeño que no se inclina hacia atrás para evitarlo. Jungkook tiene cierta obnubilación gracias a la desagradable imagen que quiere evitar a como dé lugar.

—Lo que pasa en la empresa, se queda en la empresa ¿cierto? Puedes pedirme lo que quieres estando aquí. No debería preocuparte tu... novia. —mantuvo el contacto visual más de lo que ha hecho con nadie más en toda su vida. De forma muy intensa y constante que lo fascinó. Los ojos de Jimin son lindos para él.

Son como los de muchos coreanos en forma, nada muy impresionante, pero wow... _Son lindos._ Igual que Jimin que acabó con la cara roja.

Un día incluso lo invitó a desayunar y solo se limitó a mirarlo en lo que comía. No tenía percepción real del tiempo en ese instante. Solo que iba a pagar y pagaría más solo por verlo con las mejillas infladas. Llegado un momento Jimin parecía haberse dado cuenta de la atención tan constante hacia él y en el sopor del momento...

— ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo...? —pregunta embobado. La reacción de Jimin lo hizo entrar un poco en cuenta que la que pregunta se le salió sin querer. Hora de disimular que fue intencional y no por estar en una nebulosa muy lejana.

—Creo que eso se vería un poco mal. —se rasca el cuello, se ve nervioso.

—No me importa—declaró en tono obstinado y aprovechando la cuerda que tiene. Nunca se había topado con la situación de que al tener el impulso de charla con alguien, pueda mantenerla así como el contacto visual—. Puedo... Darte lo que quieras. Absolutamente todo—la voz le empezó a temblar. Aun si no le interesa -aun-, puede atraerlo con lo monetario ¿no? —. Y-yo... quiero estar contigo ¿podemos? —pregunta apenado y sin energía para continuar. Ya. Finalmente su intención salió tan clara como el agua, pero igual de baja que un pozo de la calle.

—No necesito nada así. Es tierno, creo, pero-

—Necesitas alguien que te quiera. También puedo darte eso. Puedo hacerte feliz, nadie parece querer hacerlo y yo no quiero perder la oportunidad de hacerlo. —y a cada segundo el temor lo invade más. Necesita ayuda urgente. Va a acabar por dejarlo ahí por estarse muriendo. Su corazón no da para más.

—Somos... hombres ¿Estás consciente de eso? —con este simple comentario sintió una inyección de seguridad. Tenía la impresión de que Jimin no era precisamente... hetero. Bastaba con ver lo poco que miraba a las mujeres o el nulo interés en ellas. Más de una vez se percato de que se quedaba mirando con sonrisita boba a algunos clientes internacionales que llegaban a la empresa.

Una sonrisita de atracción y de examinar de arriba abajo.

—Sí. Por eso es que estás mal ¿cierto? Te gustan y te asusta la reacción... No importa. te puedo sacar de aquí, iremos a estados Unidos... Puedo hacerte feliz, quiero hacerte feliz—su idea suena tremendamente infantil, pero ¿Qué más da? Hay un... _chance_ aquí de obtener lo que quiere, la razón por la que lleva observándolo tanto tiempo—. Como cuando llegaste con el pelo rojo... Que esa felicidad extravagante sea mía.

Jimin no dijo que si, tampoco que no, solo se quedó totalmente avergonzado. Gracias al entusiasmo y aunque las manos le sudaban a más no poder pudo acercarse y darle un beso en los labios.

Se puso manos a la obra. No puede soltar el hilo ahora que por fin lo agarra realmente. Sin preguntar a nadie, sin tomar ninguna precaución o nada. Simplemente tomó a Jimin y lo puso de secretario ¿Qué si le importaba su opinión? En este preciso instante no. Incluso aunque era obvio que quería negarse, no se lo permitió y fue a buscarlo como buen y demandante jefe que es.

Teniéndolo tan cerca es fácil ir a pasar rato con él. Hablar se va volviendo un poco más natural, ya no es una cuestión tan meramente platónica por su parte. Se toma la confianza de hablar cosas que le daba una vergüenza terrible decirle a sus padres o a su hermano. Son más personales.

Le ha dado todo lo que piensa que necesita. Departamento, auto, incluso se ofreció a pagarle la academia de manejo para que pueda usarlo; mandó a hacer a Chimmy -el perro gordo que Jimin dibuja-, para que hiciera Match con Cooky. Lo lleva con él a reuniones y a veces Jimin funciona de traductor en el sentido de que puede decirle a él lo que piensa y no a los demás.

Tenerlo de secretario es genial a pesar del estrés que parece generarle a Jimin que no quiere arruinarlo por torpeza.

No ha habido acercamientos muy íntimos o directos, principalmente por la timidez mutua. Jungkook no entendía porque Jimin se cortaba tanto ¿Por qué simplemente no 'pide? ¿Por qué se avergüenza? Le daría lo que quisiera con tal de este feliz y junto a él, por complacerlo ¡Y Jimin no se deja!

Sea como sea. Viaje a Estados Unidos, momento de libertad y desatarse totalmente en su humilde opinión. Una vez en el país donde creció podría ver si es tema de vergüenza o si realmente lo incomoda su presencia. Podría decirse que fue bien desde antes de siquiera llegar al avión...

 _Estuvieron en al primera nevada del año_.

No es supersticioso, pero crea tanta ilusión vivir esto con Jimin y que él lo disfrute de igual modo. Fue un lindo detalle que tendría marcado en su agenda por siempre. Una vez en América no se aguantó a tomarlo de la mano en pleno aeropuerto. Muchos desde que Jimin bajó del avión se lo quedan viendo.

Jimin es lindo, es normal que esto ocurra y hacerlo consiente de que es así le causa satisfacción. Sea del modo en que sea... Estar fuera de Corea les hizo bien desde el primer segundo. Jimin estaba cambiando a una forma mucho más relajada y descarada, más natural en él según Jungkook.

Darse besos, sentarse cerca, toquetearse de forma un poco fuera de lugar por estar en público y demás. Jimin se daba la tarea de iniciar con esto, ya que la timidez no le permitía hacerlo en su totalidad. Trabajo, festejar navidad y año nuevo siendo ambos una pareja sin habérselo pedido en teoría es... Refrescante.

Se siente feliz... Realmente feliz...

Y sus padres lo hicieron notar cuando en enero fueron a visitarlos. Su madre estaba a nada de ir a regañarlo por no presentarle al niño que tantas fotos sube fotos con él.

—Jimin-ssi, ellos son mis padres: Jeon Dak-Ho y Jeon Sun-Hee—Jimin se balanceo un poco sobre sus talones, inflando las mejillas. Estando rubio, con un suéter blanco al igual que el pantalón y la cara un poco roja por el frío daba un aspecto de cachorro nervioso—. Y mi hermano mayor, Jeon Jung-Hee... Él es mi novio Park Ji-min.

—Es un placer conocerlos. —hace una ligera reverencia antes de reír avergonzado.

—Oh, pero... si es adorable. —su madre tenía esa cara de estar frente a un perrito al que le gustaría agarrar y llevárselo. Jimin se llevó una mano a la cara, riendo con la misma pena.

—No es justo que hasta Noona me avergüence.

— ¡Noona! Necesito ir a corea, hace mucho que no me llamaban así—se acerca mucho—. Eres adorable ¿Qué hacías antes? ¿Eras modelo en Corea? —Jimin parpadeó repetidamente ¿Por qué sacaba esa conclusión tan particular? Jungkook permanecía un paso atrás de él, sumisamente quieto y callado.

—E-era contador-

— ¡¿Contador!? —preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo sin entender.

—S-si... de hecho, así en teoría Kookie y yo nos conocimos... o él a mi...

— ¿Enserio? —su padre lo miró un momento, Jungkook se encogió levemente—. ¿Cómo?

—La verdad no sé. Jungkook me daba unos enormes ramos de flores por cada vez que me pintaba el cabello. Era adorable, porque no sabía que era él—empieza a contar animado, no se lo ha contado a nadie porque literalmente no tiene a quién. Solo tiene a Jungkook—. Luego me daba bombones... guarde todas las notas que me dejaba, luego lo veía rondando la oficina, me daba pánico que fuese a despedirme o algo por romper el reglamento de la empresa.

—Entonces cómo se supone que te diste cuenta de que era este miedoso, esa parte la quiero saber. —menciona el hermano mayor de Jungkook, este golpeó el interior de su mejilla con la lengua, molesto por el comentario de su hermano.

—Una vez lo vi tras un pilar observándome; se iba corriendo apenas se daba cuenta de que lo noté-

—Jimin-ssi—gimotea colorado y jalándole la manga.

—Y por último estaba en mi oficina con un ramo. Creyó que llegaría más tarde... Casi se desmaya, estaba tan pálido. Y como es tan alto, fuerte, se me hizo muy tierno—le acaricia la nuca a Jungkook que había empezado a comer los pequeños dulces en el plato, nervioso y con los mofletes inflados—. Luego me ofrecía demasiadas cosas-

—Jungkook te vas a ahogar. —susurra Sunhee a Jungkook sin mucha atención, quería escuchar más del acercamiento de Jungkook a Jimin. Con lo cobarde de su pequeño retoño tenía una curiosidad tremenda a cómo consiguió novio apenas se fue a Corea.

—Y me daba tanta pena aceptar lo que me daba; también pedirle nada... Incluso ahora me da demasiada pena que lo haga—se tapa la cara con una mano mientras se ríe—. Somos novios, no es mi banco así que... Uh~ Jungkookie ya no puedes con más, calmate. —se recuesta de el carcajeando.

—Jommon-ssu

Jimin estaba ya en el suelo muriéndose de risa, Jungkook se quedó con los mofletes inflados de tantos dulces. Los padres de Jungkook se vieron entre ellos. En tanto Junghee había tomado una foto a la cara de su hermano y se reía al mismo tiempo que Jimin.

Es obvio que Jungkook quería esconderse en algún lado para no pasar mayor ridículo -o lo que él siente como un ridículo-, pero se quedó ahí hasta que se rió y bajó la cabeza, tragó. Se rasca el cuello y mira a Jimin con un cariño que no había demostrado con nadie. Sin mencionar que es obvia la comodidad que siente estando junto a él.

—Jungkook siempre a sido un cobarde de primera, que no te extrañe que actuara así—asegura Junghee apoyando el codo en su rodilla—. Nunca tuvo novia- Novio, nunca hubiera tenido novia—tose para corregirse—. Y para todos era realmente un logro sacarle una palabra de la boca o que te mirara a la cara.

—Igual es muy tierno, me encanta—se levanta de un saltó para caer sobre Jungkook y darle un beso en la mejilla—. Prometí ser el descarado de esta relación, así estará más cómodo.

—Gracias por aparecer, creí que iba a tener a un hermano virgen toda la vida. —expresa dramático. Jungkook repitió su conocido gesto antes de tomar a Jimin para que acabara sentado en su regazo.

—Tarde o temprano iba a encontrar a alguien—asegura confiado—. Kookie es demasiado tierno como para no tener a nadie con él. Si no soy yo, quizá encuentre alguien mejor.

A estas alturas, Jimin se tenía más que ganada a la familia de Jungkook; básicamente lo adoraban aunque Jimin no se daba cuenta de que pasaba o como llegaba a causar este efecto en ellos. Como si los Jeon tuvieran en su espíritu sentirse atraídos hacia Park Jimin. Todo siguió con un buen rumbo, Algún que otro asunto porque para ser francos... De no tener momentos malos y perdurar, no se tiene la certeza de una relación.

Esto ocurrió más que todo en la realización del disco y debut de Jimin. Los bajones que tenía el rubio eran tremendos y las iras que tomaba Jungkook también eran asunto de temer. Lo bonito es que llegaban a acuerdos, formas y demás resoluciones para apaciguar la situación. Todo por no querer permanecer tiempo enojados uno con el otro o sin la compañía que se brindan.

Con el éxito del debut, los próximos planes y temiendo una próxima venida a un momento oscurísimo y peligroso... Creyó que solo existía una manera de que Jimin pudiera tomar un poco más de confianza. Eso es lo que se la quito en primer lugar: hablar de nuevo con esos amigos que lo "traicionaron" en su adolescencia.

La idea no lo fascina porque sabiendo que Suga -o Min Yoon-gi-, fue como el primer amor de Jimin no ayuda a que le tenga buena estima, escuchando su música -aunque genial-, tampoco ayuda a que mejore la impresión. Lo cree alguien muy frío, poco atento y sencillamente insufrible.

Sin embargo, Jimin necesita saber qué fue lo que pasó, a ver si ellos aun lo recuerdan o un _algo_ que dé pie a un perdón, superación u olvido. Se necesita para crecer y desde muy el fondo opina que eso es lo que falta para que Jimin salga del bache tan profundo en el que se siente metido.

Supo que a Jimin no le fascinaría el asunto, pero hay que tratar. Por algo lo llevó con los ojos cerrados. Se divirtió un poco de ver a su peli-azul pareja casi chocando con los muebles y paredes del lugar. Hizo un gesto de silencio a las cuatro personas dentro de aquel salón de práctica. Jimin chocó con el más alto, Namjoon.

Como buena persona que sabe que la cagó al segundo de ver lo ocurrido se dio a la fuga y empezó a contar las líneas de las paredes. Escucha algunos reclamos, sollozos, ligeras risas, nada muy espectacular y espera que no sea muy grave lo que ocurre ahí dentro. Jimin salió al menos veinte minutos después y le dio un empujón antes de seguir su camino.

Obviamente lo siguió como un cachorro arrepentido, rabo entre las patas y exudando temor. Apenas lo pudo detener.

— ¿para qué hiciste esto? —pregunta con voz pastosa y enfadada.

—Creí que Jimin-ssi necesitaría volver a verlos... Para que ya no le afectara. —dice en un murmullito casi asustado de haberlo arruinado de verdad. Solo quería ayudar. No arruinarlo. Lo abrazó con cierto temor. Jimin suspiró resignado.

—Vámonos ¿sí? No quiero estar aquí.

—Está bien~—ronronea dándole vueltas. Había escuchado más pasos y no se equivocó, uno de los amigos de Jimin vino por él.

Suga.

Se ve bastante confundido por la forma en que lo está abrazando. Dado que no es alguien malicioso ni cínico se limitó a simplemente soltó a Jimin y con cautela propia de estar en corea salieron del edificio. Al hacerlo los pequeños copos de nieve le cortaron totalmente la onda.

¿¡LA PRIMERA NEVADA ES HOY!?

—Se me olvidó que... Ya el año está acabando. —murmura Jimin estirando la mano para que un pequeño copo aterrizara en ella.

—Los dos estuvimos un poco absorbidos. —excusa con gentileza y viendo a otro lado, Jimin apretó su mano.

—Sí... Y aun así seguimos pegados—ríe, Jungkook cabecea pensativo ¿Por qué justamente hoy? —. ¿Qué pasa?

—También olvide la fecha de hoy; pensé que mañana sería la primera nevada—admite decepcionado—. Es la primera vez que pasó la primera nevada con alguien... También de segunda ocasión. —relata en voz baja.

—Yo ta-

—Y... yo... qui-quisiera decir que...—trata de no tartamudear, pero la lengua se le traba muchísimo—. Me gustaría que... compartiéramos muchas... nevadas así... otro año como este...

—No veo porque no. Vamos, no debes asustarte tanto Kookie, no pienso dejarte o algo así. Aunque si me molesta mucho, pudiste haberme preguntado si quería o no. —aunque Jimin intenta sacarle una sonrisa de calma, no puede tranquilizarse, no cuando...

—si te digo que... quisiera que fuera hasta la muerte ¿lo aceptarías?

Tenía la expectativa de pedirlo con un poco más de... escenario, con una voz que no pareciera que va a llorar de angustia en cualquier momento ¿Esto no es para nada lo que esperaba! Pero venga, se prometió a si mismo hacerlo cuando empezara a nevar y según los pronósticos lo haría por la noche, no por la mañana. Pudo haber tenido salvación si hubiese sido hoy por la puta noche.

Jimin callado solo aumentaba su pobre pulso cardiaco y posibilidad de un ataque cardiaco. De repente se formó una sonrisita en la boca de Jimin ¿Esto es bueno o malo? Los ojos se le aguaron ¿¡Bueno o malo!?

— ¡No pongas esa cara de tragedia con algo así, Kookie!

— ¿En-entonces? —no es una respuesta, eso se lo puede decir cualquiera. Hay solo dos alternativas en este instante y Jimin no dice ninguna de ellas. Lo vio tomar el anillo de su temblorosisisima mano y ponérselo.

—Me luce bastante bien ¿no?

Bien pudo haberlo lastimado por la manera en que lo agarró, pero en cierta manera ¿Cómo culparlo? Este posiblemente sea el momento de mayor euforia que Jimin haya causado en su vida aparte de haber aparecido en su vida como un brillante punto tornasol. Pudo ver de reojo con sus ojos aguados que Suga está viéndolos desde la entrada de la empresa.

Parece herido... _arrepentido._

 _No le importa._

Jimin es su prometido ahora, próximo esposo... Mientras Jimin lo ve como su serendipia, Jungkook lo ve como su euforia.

 **...**

—Hermano, te adoro, pero no te atrevas a acobardarte en pleno momento ¿puedes?

Jungkook se miró en el espejo. El traje le sienta bastante bien y hacer alguna que otra mueca ahí por jugar. Un año de preparación fue la cosa más agotadora de la maldita vida. Sin mencionar que la vida de su pareja estaba más atareada con tema de tener conciertos, grabar más canciones; tratar de ignorar malas opiniones surgidas de su anunciado compromiso con un hombre.

Etcétera, etcétera y etcétera...

Aun con todo Jimin pudo escoger el traje que llevaría, decoraciones y detalles del estilo, aunque la mayor parte fue ocupación de Jungkook. También tenía experiencia en el tema o algo parecido. El punto es que esto llevó todo un año de sus vidas que aunque patas arriba tenían su orden tan particular.

Como el hecho de que Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok, Taehyung y Yoongi están invitados y Namjoon es el padrino que Jimin eligió. El resentimiento no pudo estar por mucho, Jimin era demasiado apegado a la gente como para permitirse una separación por algo que ya pasó ahec año. Que si se empezó con un trato un poco frío si, no obstante, mejoró y volvió a un punto similar al que se quedó en la secundaria.

No igual, posiblemente nunca llegaran a ser igual.

Jungkook no se sentía para nada cómodo con el hecho de invitar a Yoongi; no sabiendo todo lo que está haciendo por y con Jimin. Su compañía y la de ellos tiene una asociación por temas de distribución en Corea, así que esto permitía mayor conexión que el rapero aprovecha. Compone y escribe canciones y se las da a Jimin.

La gran mayoría las canta, algunas otras si las tiene que rechazar por no tener idea de como llevarlo. El problema es que esa relación de compositor-cantante brinda una oportunidad que a Jungkook le molesta demasiado. Sobre todo porque es muy obvio como Yoongi quisiera estar con Jimin.

Como si en el pasado, hubiera querido decir un _sí_ o no dejarlo solo cuando todos se enteraron.

— ¿Qué han hablado de hijos? Haneul está demasiado ansiosa con el tema de que nuestros hijos tengan primos. —Jungkook infló un poco los mofletes ¿hijos? Jimin y él no han hablado del tema.

Tampoco les interesa mucho ahora para ser sinceros ¿para qué? Si, dos años de relación, pero ya tienen un perro ¿para que complicarse la vida con un niño? Ya a esperar un año más a ver si el tema surge. De momento...

—Nada, no tenemos planes de eso ahora.

— ¿Y qué piensas? Adoptar, vientre en alquiler; hijo tuyo, hijo suyo...—Jungkook se removió incómodo—. Mamá también quisiera nietos de tu parte ¿sabes?

—No voy a complacer a mamá pronto... ni siquiera sé si lo haré. Es algo irrelevante de momento.

—Yo solo digo.

—Umm...

Que fastidio de veras ¿Qué necesidad hay de todo eso? Que si bien a su familia le ha gustado como han ido las cosas, no significa que lo haga por ellos. Si Jimin decía que no quería hijos y él tampoco quería se quedaría el asunto así. Sin importar cuánto vaya a insistirle nadie.

Llegar donde están todos esperando incluido Jimin lo llenó de ansiedad. Ambos llevan traje blanco, la única diferencia es que Jungkook lleva corbata negra y Jimin no; una corona de flores azules en la cabeza y la típica sombra en los ojos. No se queja, le encanta.

Aunque el evento es muy pomposo porque hay invitados por millón -de la familia de Jungkook, Jimin no pudo convencer a sus padres de asistir-, y para cuando por fin firmaron el documento que los declara como matrimonio hubo una exclamación tremenda... De Hoseok y Taehyung. El resto hizo la exclamación normal, pero ellos no, ellos hicieron semejante estruendo que les sacó risas. Nunca puede faltar el grupo de amigos con un tornillo ido que no los permite seguir la corriente de finura.

No se va a quejar, son divertidos.

En el banquete Jungkook no puede estar más incómodo. Hay demasiada gente buscándole conversación, mirándolo... No suelta a Jimin de ningún modo, de otro modo iba a morirse de terror en este momento. Jimin solo se dejaba llevar con esto y respondía en la medida de los posible los bombardeos de cuestionamiento por parte de los invitados.

No conoce ni a la mitad, debió suponerlo cuando Sunhee apareció de repente avisando que ella mandaría las invitación. Admite haberse sentido incómodo de que la familia de Jungkook llevara tan a pecho la boda. Hubiera preferido algo un poco más... Intimo. Ya que más.

Sin mencionar que tuvieron a paparazzi escondidos en sitios muy específicos para espiar el evento, ya seguridad los echó, pero seguramente apenas activara el wifi de su celular iban a caerle mil quinientas notificaciones de fotos de su boda. _Que dolor ser Idol..._

— ¿Enserio? ¿Un ramo? —pregunta divertidísimo, es enorme, más grande que él y todo. Jungkook se rió arrugando la nariz.

—Debía darte algún regalo de bodas ¿no? Nada mejor que volver a la tradición. Además, gracias a esto empezó ¿no? —para muchos fue impactante que Jungkook hablara... "tanto". Jimin tomó los muñecos de felpa del ramo. Chimmy y Cooky con trajecitos de novio. Algunas veces Jungkook tenía unas ocurrencias.

—Es gracioso que lo menciones porque yo también estuve pensando en un regalo de bodas y me acorde de una nota tuya...—Jimin hizo unos gestos hacia una mesa en específico. Namjoon lo notó.

—Jin. —Namjoon lo codeó, Jin dejó el plato con lo que se estaba comiendo y corrió a tomar la guitarra que tenía alguien de la banda.

—Y pensé que te gustaría.

Ambos tomaron asiento cerca de Jin y hubo cierto silencio. Jimin se aclaró la garganta, se relame los labios y le asiente a Jin que empieza a tocar la guitarra.

 _Honja jujeo anja  
Saeng-gagman keojyeoga  
Eonjebuteo neon nal apeuge haessdeonga  
Neo jochado moleujanha_

Hizo una mueca. No sabe que canción es esa. Está seguro que Jimin no la ha grabado porque él siempre se las da a oír o lo pide en el estudio para grabar ¿es nueva? ¿Por qué no sabía de ella?

 _Neodo apeujanha 'cause you're mine  
I just want to blow your mind  
Ileohge neon tto meol-eojyeo man ganeunde  
Amuleohji anh-eunde  
Geuleohge malhaneunde  
Sasil-eun naega geuge aninga bwa_

Luce muy relajado a diferencia de otras veces que está más nervioso, supone que no habrán notas muy altas. Es lo que le preocupa por lo regular. El rasgar de la guitarra sonaba muy bien con su voz ligeramente arrastrada.

 _I want you to be your light, baby  
You should be your light  
Deoneun apeuji anhge  
Nega useul su issge  
I want you to be your night, baby  
You could be your night  
I bami neoege soljighal su issge_

Jimin le agarró la mano y le dio un apretón.

 _Neodo apeujanha 'cause you're mine  
I just want to blow your mind  
Ileohge neon tto meol-eojyeo man ganeunde  
Amuleohji anh-eunde  
Geuleohge malhaneunde  
Sasil-eun naega geuge aninga bwa_

 _Ijen naege yagsoghae oh oh  
Halue myeoch beonssig oh oh  
Honjala neukkyeodo oh oh  
Neol beolijineun ma oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh yeogi jamkkan meomchwoseo  
Saekki songalag geolgo  
Ijen naege yagsoghae oh oh oh oh_

Hubo muchos aplausos y Jimin le sonrió, Jungkook no pudo más que bajar un poco la mirada y moquear. _La escribió él,_ fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Jimin ha dejado muy claro que escribir se le hace un poco complicado, que no sabe exactamente cómo plasmar lo que siente y quiere.

—Kookie, quita la cara de tragedia—menciona dándole un beso en la mano—. La escribí para los dos ¿no te gusta?

—sí, es que...—moqueó de nuevo con la nariz poniéndosele roja—. E-es que...—se limitó a abrazarlo avergonzado.

Es que te amo demasiado

Aun sin decirlo, Jimin lo entendió y sonrió tembloroso abrazándolo del mismo modo. Una respuesta muda como las que suele dar cuando Jungkook pierde el habla.

Yo también te amo demasiado


End file.
